Give Me Your Smile
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: Salam kenal semua, ini fanfic pertama Shi-Chan…. Jadi, harap maklum kalau agak aneh dan gaje… Jadi, Shi-chan, juga mohon bantuan dari para Senpai sekalian untuk kritik dan sarannya….. Okelah, enjoy this first story…..


A\N: Hello…. Salam kenal semua, ini fanfic pertama Shi-Chan…. Jadi, harap maklum kalau agak aneh dan gaje… Jadi, Shi-chan, juga mohon bantuan dari para Senpai sekalian untuk kritik dan sarannya….. Okelah, enjoy this first story…

------------

**To Give Your Smile by Shi-chan**

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

------------

Summary: Mana, Deidara yang gue kenal? Mana senyum yang selalu dia berikan?! Kemana semua itu??..**------  
-----------**

**Tobi P.O.V….**

3 Minggu berlalu sejak hari dimana Sasori, teman dekatku meninggal. Ia pergi untuk selamanya karena kecelakaan. Ia pergi meninggalkan duka yang mendalam, terlebih lagi, untuk Deidara. Kekasihnya. Sejak kepergiannya, yang kulihat dari Sosok Deidara adalah raut kesedihan. Wajah ayu-nya kini selalu terlihat murung. Tak ada senyum di sana. Hanya air mata, air mata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir.

Hari ini, seperti biasa aku pergi menemui Deidara. Dan selalu, yang kudapati hanya sosok dirinya yang tengah termenung di sudut jendela kamarnya. Ia duduk diam tak berkutik meski aku datang. Ia terdiam, dengan tatapan kosong.

Dengan tenang, aku berjalan ke arahnya, "Hey Deidara!" Sapaku meraih kursi kayu dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Walau dia tak memberi respon apapun, aku tetap yakin, ia mendengar semua ucapanku.

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk?!" Ajakku dengan semangat.

"Ayoo! Mumpung hari ini cerah!" Bujukku lagi.

Kedipan matanya itu, aku anggap jawaban 'Ya'.

"Ehm... Ya udah kita berangkat yuk!" Aku meraih jemari tangannya yang dingin. Lalu memakaikan suiter biru ke badannya yang kurus dan melemah.

***

Dalam langkah kami yang sangat pelan, pikiranku selalu dibanjiri beribu pertanyaan. Aku ingin tau bagaimana agar aku dapat membuatnya ceria seperti dulu. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya yang tlah lama hilang. Tapi, semua cara yang kulakukan hanya sia-sia. Ia, tetap seperti itu. Tak pernah mau bicara, apalagi makan. Kadang, ia histeris memanggil-manggil nama Sasori. Tapi yang membuatku takut saat ia berniat mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dia terlihat begitu depresi karena kehilangan Sasori. Membuatku makin terluka saat melihat keadaanya yang begitu memilukan. Tapi, aku akan selalu disampingnya. Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan tawanya. Karena aku, begitu mencintainya...

***

Kami pun sampai di taman, aku mengajaknya duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon sambil menikmati suara gemericik air sungai yang mengalir lembut. Dengan harapan, membuat hati dan perasaan Deidara sedikit lebih tenang._  
_

"Deidara~, lo seneng gak gue ajak kesini?......" Tanyaku.

"…..."

"Umm... Gimana menurut lo, tempat ini indah 'kan? Kalo gue lagi suntuk, gue pasti ke sini buat nenangin diri," curhatku penuh suka cita.

"......" Deidara tetap diam.

"Deidara~... gue harap, tempat ini juga ngasih ketenangan buat lo," lanjutku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku lelah melihat sikapnya itu. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku begitu mencintainya hingga aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Walau terkadang aku merasa seperti orang gila karenanya_.  
_

***

**"Sasori!!!".**

**Deg.  
**  
**Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat ketika nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Walau terdengar samar, aku yakin dia menyebutkan nama Sasori.**

**"Sasori!! Tunggu! Tunggu aku Sasori!!"** Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan berjalan ke tepi sungai.

"**SASORI TUNGGUUU!!!..." **Teriakkanya terdengar bergetar.

Aku tercengang melihat sikapnya.

"_Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"_Batinku bertanya-tanya.

Aku pun berdiri dan berlari untuk menyusulnya. Aku heran dan takut sendiri ketika Deidara tersenyum sambil meneriakkan nama Sasori yang seakan berada di depannya. Bahkan kakinya yang basah oleh air seperti tak dirasakannya.

_"Apa yang terjadi. Apa ia melihat sosok Sasori, tapi dimana?"_ Pikirku.

"Tidak mungkin, Deidara pasti mengigau, aku harus menghentikannya, sebelum ada sesuatu!". Aku menepis semua hal konyol itu dan berlari mendekatinya, sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi.

***

**Grep.  
Gyuuts.**

Aku meraih tangannya, dan kugenggam erat. Kami pun terdiam di pinggir sungai jernih yang beraliran tenang.

"Lo mau kemana Deidara?".

"Lo pikir kemana lagi, tentu ke tempat Sasori".

Aku tercengang saat ia menjawab pertanyaanku. Walau kata-katanya jauh dari keinginku. Waktu itu ia menjawab sambil menunjuk ke seberang sungai. Betapa bodohnya aku yang mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya. Padahal yang kulihat hanya pepohonan rindang.  
**  
"Lepas! Gue mau ke tempat Sasori!!"** Sergahnya ketika gandenganku makin erat.

"Ke tempat Sasori? Surga maksud lo? Itu pun kalo dia masuk surga, kalo enggak?!" Balasku kasar.

Deidara mendelik tajam ke arahku.

"Kenapa lo liat gue kaya gitu? Sadar Dei--, Sasori itu udah meninggal. Dan lo harus nerima itu semua!!" Bentakku.

"Apa lo bilang?!" Pura-pura tidak tau.

"Gue tau lo sedih, tapi gue pengen lo sadar Dei. Gue pengen lo nerima kenyataan kalo dia udah ninggalin kita. Dan lagi, gue gak suka liat sikap lo ini! Semua, semua benci dengan sikap lo yang kaya orang gila!!".

**Plak.**

Tiba-tiba dia menamparku. Aku kembali tertegun melihat sikapnya.

**"BELUM! DIA BELUM MATI!! SASORI MASIH HIDUP!!" **Teriaknya histeris**.  
"KENAPA LO GAK MAU DENGAR. DIA UDAH MENINGGAL DAN LO TAU, DIA GAK AKAN KEMBALI UNTUK SELAMANYA".**

Deidara menguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Katakan kalo semua itu bohong, katakan kalo Sasori masih hidup!".

"Lo emang udah gila, Deidara. Apa lo sadar, apa yang udah lo lakuin ini udah buat orang susah dan cemas?".

Deidara yang tak dapat membalas perkataanku hanya menangis.

"Lagipula, mana Deidara yang dulu gue kenal? Mana senyum yang selalu dia berikan?! Kemana semua itu?". Ia masih menangis. Bola mata birunya nampak seperti langit biru yang berubah gelap dan tengah menurunkan air-air sucinya.  
Hampir beberapa menit tempat itu seakan berubah hening. Namun...

**Kluk.  
Bruk.**

Ntah mengapa, tiba-tiba Deidara menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"D-Deidara, ada apa?" Tanyaku panik.

Ia tak mengatakan apapun disela sesenggukannya. Tapi, aku merasa tubuhnya semakin berat. Benar saja, tubuh itu merosot begitu saja dari dekapanku. Untung, aku cepat-cepat meraihnya sebelum badannya yang terkulai lemas itu jatuh. Yah, saat itu dia pingsan. Mungkin karena kelelahan, atau faktor pikiran. Mungkin juga karena ia tidak makan teratur akhir-akhir ini.

"Deidara~…," gumamku penuh sesal ketika tanganku mendekap erat tubuhnya yang bersandar lemas dibahuku.

***

Sejak hari itu aku tak pernah lagi menemuinya. Aku tau dia pasti sangat membenciku. Dan diriku juga merasa bersalah atas sikapku padanya. Meski begitu, aku selalu dirundung rasa ingin tau akan keadaannya. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Mungkinkah keadaannya makin membaik? Atau sebaliknya? Apa dia masih marah dan makin membenciku karena kata-kataku?.

_"Huh, aku ingin tau bagaimana keadaannya. Tapi aku takut untuk menemuinya,"_ umpatku dalam hati.

"Hi, Tobi..." Sapa seseorang.

Mendengar suara itu, aku pun balik badan untuk menghadap suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku.

"D-Deidara..." gumamku. Aku tak dapat berkata-kata melihat sosok Deidara yang kini berdiri dihadapanku. Wajahnya nampak segar dan ceria, tidak ada kabut duka dibola mata birunya. Deidara yang pemurung itu kini berubah seperti pertama kali aku mengenalnya.

Aku terkesan atas perubahannya. _"Seperti mimpi saja," _pikirku ketika gadis itu tersenyum manisnya untukku. Sebuah senyum yang sempat hilang dan tak kulihat.

***

Hampir beberapa saat, aku seakan terhipnotis oleh penampilan gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya Deidara berkata," Tobi, jangan liatin gue kaya gitu! Gue kan bukan setan," celetuknya manja.

"Ee... M-maaf~ gue masih kaget ama perubahan lo," jawabku kikuk. "Tapi gue seneng banget lo kembali seperti dulu".

"Ini semua, karena lo" Jawab Deidara tegas.

_"Hmmp??!"._

"Karena kata-kata lo itu, akhirnya gue sadar, kalo sikap gue itu salah. Gue emang bodoh dan gak berguna, gue udah bikin orang lain jadi susah karena sikap egois gue," suaranya terdengar tertahan.

**Grep.  
**

"Cup-cup," kataku sambil memeluk dan mengelus kepalanya penuh kelembutan ketika ia mulai menangis."Udah, jangan nangis. Yang lalu biarin berlalu, yang penting sekarang lo udah ceria kaya dulu".

"Tobi~," bisiknya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Terima kasih," lanjutnya.

***

Hampir 5 menit kami berpelukan. Dan hati kecilku mengisyaratkan agar segera menyatakan cintaku padanya. Tapi tidak! Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan Deidara hanya karena kata-katakku yang terlalu mendadak baginya. Dan aku juga tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah darinya. Jadi, aku akan tetap menyimpan dalam-dalam perasaan ini sampai waktu mengijinkanku untuk mengungkapkan semua.

"Tobi, maaf ya, waktu itu gue udah nampar lo. Pasti sakit banget".

"Hh? Nyadar juga ya? Rasa sakitnya aja masih kerasa sampai sekarang. Payah".

Deidara mengelus-elus pipi kananku yang memang masih dapat merasakan tamparan gadis itu.

"Aa? Maaf-maaf, gue nyesel banget," menunjukkan tampang penuh sesal. "Apa yang harus gue lakukan buat nebus kesalahan gue?".

**Tep.**

Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Mau tau?!" aku berbisik tepat didepan wajahnya hingga hembusan nafasnya terasa diwajahku.

Ia mengangguk mantap.

"Tetap tersenyum ya? Jangan jadi gadis yang cengeng apapun yang terjadi. Karena gue suka senyum manis lo itu," kataku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tobi~...".

"Dan, gue pengen lo ngasih senyum itu buat gue... Dan semua orang disekitar lo," tambahku.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kagum atau mungkin heran, ntahlah, tapi itulah yang harus aku katakan agar ia tidak jadi pemurung lagi jika hal buruk kembali menimpanya. Semoga.

"Gue janji Tobi!" katanya sebelum ia kembali merengkuh tubuhku dengan penuh kehangatan.  
Tentu aku pun mendekap dan membelai lembut rambut kuningnya yang indah.

Aku berharap, Deidara akan tetap dan slalu ceria, dengan dan tanpa Sasori juga jika aku tidak berada disampingnya, ia akan selalu memberikan senyum manis dan penuh rasa malu-malu itu pada semua orang dengan rasa tulus

- - -  
**O.W.A.R.I**

**- - -**

**Yah, selesai sudah, maafin Shi-Chan kalo banyak kesalahan dalam fic pertama ini.... Tapi, jangan lupa RnR Ya.......... Thanks.....**


End file.
